Dias de lluvia
by Elizabeth Lecter
Summary: Lo que empieza por un simple paseo termina en trajedia. sabias que cuando una puerta se cierra, una ventana se abre? Edward si! Y pronto Bella igual...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, pero la historia es toda mía... **

Gracias a mi amiga Rebe por joder para que subiera el capitulo... Te Quiero Preciosa este capi es tuyo...

Igual le doy gracias a T... por su ayuda. Gracias por tu apoyo un Beso Vampírico y abrazos de osezno.

Por fin después de 17años voy sola a un lugar. Mi madre, se ponía un tanto histérica cuando pedía ir a un lugar sola ya sea el pequeño mercado que se encuentra a poco tiempo de mi hogar, o el pacifico bosque lo rodeaba, siempre era el mismo sermón. Como el de hoy

-Bella, hija no es propio de una joven tan bella como tu, andar sola por estas calles de Dios. En lugar de fantasear por allí tú sola. Porque no aceptas la compañía de el joven Newton, el viene de una buena familia y se nota a leguas que quiere algo serio contigo-me dijo con una sonrisa picara. Mas yo torcí los ojos-oh, vamos, no me digas que no es un chico amable, Cortez y respetuoso, y también…-no la deje seguir, ella sabia la repulsión que me daba el Junior Newton…

-Madre, para empezar el no es "respetuoso"-dije haciendo comitas con mis dedos al aire-… que tan rápido se te olvido que quiso besarme a la fuerza- solo de acordarme se me revuelve el estomago-que dices de eso?- lance la pregunta mirándola a los ojos.

-Ay hija debemos comprender que no todo el mundo es perfecto y-wow mi propia madre-… quien se puede resistir a la tentadora Isabella Swan y sus labios carnosos –bajo su comentario me ruborice, pero seguí con mi cabeza en alto…

-ay, por favor Renne deja de compararme con las princesas y protagonistas de tus novelas, sabes bien que no hay nada en común- mi mama iba a replicar pero le gane al hablar-Eh… no, nos desviemos del tema-Renne soltó una breve risita y asintió con la cabeza-Mike, no es ni amable-dije en un tono serio-, ni Cortez, ni respetuoso… ni siquiera me cae bien, con eso te digo todo… es el ultimo hombre en la faz de la Tierra que permitiría que me cortejara… es hay algo en su cara.. Tal vez sus ojos que no me agradan para nada, si mira como si fuera un venado y tratara de poner mi cabeza a lado de su chimenea y verme cuando quiera y como quiera.-estaba con un nudo enorme en mi garganta, no quería alterar a mi madre con mis palabras pero quería darle a entender mi descontento con el arrogante de Mike.

- hija, quiero que sepas que si tu no te sientes a gusto en compañía de Newton solo tenias que decirlo…-sus ojos mostraron cierta cristalización, lo que a mi me desgarraba el alma…

-lo siento es que no quería enfadarte a ti o a papá-las malditas lagrimas traicioneras hicieron acto de presencia- hago la que puedo por ser una buena hija para ustedes, pero no siento la ansiedad de encontrar a alguien-mentira, mi subconsciente estaba al tanto de que yo necesitaba a una persona con la que podría conversar y rebelar aquello que no tengo valor para decírselo a mis padres. Aquella persona con la que me pueda comunicar abierta mente…

-Sabes?, tienes razón si tuno estas contenta en algo que tu no quieras, no tienes porque hacerlo… pero-guardo silencio y me miro a los ojos-tu sola forjaras tu destino, tu y nadie mas puede obligarte a hacer algo que tu no quieras-creo con mi comentario resiente se confundió poquito. Pero cuando intente decirle, que ella no me había obligado a hablar con el estúpido Newton, ella levanto una mano dirigiéndola a mis labios- No trates de negar algo que yo en realidad hice, fui yo quien te dio ánimos de hablar con el chico Newton-me miro con ojos de pulpa, esos que te hacen sentir un monstro-pero… también compréndeme tu no demostrabas ninguna expresión y pues yo pensé que querías tiempo con el a solas…-Dios, esta mujer si tiene imaginación, por lo que no la deje continuar

-mamá, por dios hay beses en las que tu imaginación da miedo- le regale una sonrisa. Guarde silencio unos segundos y cuando ella me dio a entender que tomaría la palabra me apresure en decir- No es mi intensión hacerte sentir mal ni mucho menos hacerte llorar pero la verdad odio a Mike… -di un suspiro y seguí- crees que si el me interesara le cerrara la puerta en la cara… o me aria la dormida cundo su familia viene para el té-dije levantando una ceja Renne soltó una risita – y lo mas importante… crees que no te contaría si yo le diera alas para cortejarme- esta ultima frase la dije mirándola a la cara y muy segura de mi. Pude ver como pequeñas arugas se formaban en tono a sus ojos y estos se llenaban de agua. Seguido ella se arrojo a mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo, pasaron un par de segundos y cuando se retiro sentí sierta humedad en mi hombro…

-hay, mi niña de mentalidad abulta, no sabes la que tu confianza me hace sentir- su voz se rompió tres ves a causa de su llanto, pero prosiguió- le doy gracias a el cielo por una hija tal bella como la mia-pff, y ay estaban lo elogios… otra vez.

-Ya, que el tema de la compañía ya paso… puedo ir a la playa yo sola?- dije como quien no quiere la cosa, pero dando mi "mejor" sonrisa.

Ella lo pensó por unos momentos, pero luego me miro a los ojos y yo mande la señal de _por favor _me dio una sonrisa y su permio, pero no sin antes decirme que llegara a tiempo para la cena.

Después de tomar Romeo & Julieta de mi escasa librería personal y mi abrigo salí de mi habitación rumbo a la puerta donde mi madre me esperaba, ella me dio un fuerte abrazo y un ruidoso beso-como si no, la fuera ver por un año-. Me entrego las llaves de el auto que usaba la familia –incluyéndome – las tome y salí de casa, muy apenas tenia un pie dentro de el carro, la voz de Renne me hizo sacarlo y voltear a su dirección.

-Bella, se te olvida tu pañuelo…-dijo con una sonrisa fingida –ya sabes… por si acaso- me volvió a abrazar y me susurro un_ te amo_, para después soltarme y dejarme subir a el auto…

Lo se, lo se demasiado corto, pero comprensión señoritas... o señoritos? No tengo practica, ya luego con el tiempo mas sera...

Mordidas

Elizabeth


	2. Chapter 2

Días de lluvia

**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a una mujer estupenda: Sthephenie Meyer. Pero, la historia es toda mía.**

**En mi otro capitulo no tuve chance para agradecer a T.G,Kira, por su ayuda por TODO. Así que… gracias por regalarme tu valioso tiempo y por brindarme tu apoyo.**

**Al igual que mi amiga Rebeca, por joder tanto en cuanto a subir mí historia, TE AMO…**

Por el retrovisor pude mirar a mi madre agitar su mano en gesto de despedida… _ni que jamás me volviera a ver_, pensé con gesto irritado.

Yo pronto cumpliría la mayoría de edad, ya era tiempo para hacerse de que Isabella Swan se tendría que ir a la universidad y dejar su hogar por lo requiere la carrera de Literatura.

Despeje mi mente y coloque la llave para dar marcha al auto y empezar mí recorrido hacia La Plush-una reserva india situada en la costa olimpic- . Di reversa y salí hacia la carretera.

En el camino, me puse a pensar en que seria de mi después de la universidad, me puse a pensar que es lo que aria con mi vida… acaso viviré sola?... dejaría a mis padres, para yo ir a trabajar a una casa Editorial?... tendría el valor para continuar una vida en la que todas las mañanas no despertara con un olor a hot cackes recién hechos?... sin las ocurrencias de una madre risueña?... sin la convivencia de un padre atento y dedicado tanto a su familia como a su trabajo?, el por cierto, es el jefe de policía en nuestro pueblo; de Forks. Y aunque era un pueblo, era de buen tamaño y tenia un buen surtido en negocios, se podría decir que era el lugar perfecto para vivir, claro si no cuentas la constante lluvia y escases de Sol…

Pero justo cuando iba a tomar una curva un venado salió de entre los arbustos, lo que causo que tratara de esquivarlo, dando un giro repentino a el volante y oprimiendo el freno… escuche como en el trayecto hacia la izquierda, las llantas traseras producir un sonido espantoso, ante ello serré los ojos y me aferre a el volante, mi corazón latía a un ritmo descontrolado y sentí que en ese pequeño instante saldría por mi boca. Luego… el auto paro, por un tiempo llegue a pensar que había muerto sin dolor alguno… _eso, es bueno… por lo menos no sentí como explotaba mi cabeza_… pensé. Después, sentí una contracción en mi estomago, e instantánea mente abrí los ojos para darme cuenta que. ¡Seguía viva! Solté una risita tonta y luego, no se como pero me las arregle para abrir la puerta de el conductor y volver el estomago…arg, odiaba vomitar siempre me hacia sentir mas mal.

Me libere de el cinturón de seguridad y salí de el auto, mmm… ni rastro de el venado… de dije mentalmente, al mirar a los lados y no verlo. Teniendo cuidado de no pisar mi desayuno, una vez fuera me arrastre con pasos temblorosos hacia la cajuela donde mi padre siendo policía tendría un equipo de emergencias, jale la manija y agradecí enormemente a la intuición de mi padre, ay se encontraba un equipo para heridas-que gracias a le cielo no necesitaba- lámparas, una manta-usualmente hacíamos días de campo-herramientas de auto y _oh, agua… fuente de vida_, pensé muy agradecida, rápido tome una botella y la abrí tome un sorbo e hice gárgaras para quitar el mal sabor de mi boca luego escupí el agua aliviando un poco el mal sabor de boca. Repetí el procedimiento hasta terminar dejando solo el embase. Tome otra botella y esta vez me deleite sintiendo el agua pasar por mi garganta y llegar a mi estomago, después de barios tragos me senté en la defensa de el auto y di barias respiraciones profundas para intentar recobrar mi estado…

Considerando volver a mi casa, me deslicé dentro del auto y me dije…

-si vuelvo a casa, de seguro mi madre me preguntara por que tan tapido he llegado- me dije imaginando a Renne interrogarme-… y si le miento, que pasa?- me pregunte esperanzada… _como si supieras mentir_, me dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza…

Así, que no había vuelta atrás…

**Hola!! **

**Se que este capitulo es corto, pero me gusta hacer sufrir… no, mentira.**

**Lo que sucede es que no me acostumbro a escribir en compu, eso es todo…**

**Alimenten mi imaginación dejen sus comentarios**

**Un beso vampirico y una abrazo de osezno**


	3. Chapter 3

Días de lluvia

**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a una mujer estupenda: Sthephenie Meyer. Pero, la historia es toda mía.**

Con mí ya poca coordinación ya casi recobrada, me dirigí hacia el asiento del conductor teniendo "mucho" cuidado de no pisar mí nada casi procesado desayuno. Me senté frente a el volante e hice una respiración profunda, mire a los lados y me percate que cerca de un árbol es encontraba el maldito Venado que casi causa mi muerte…

Me dedique a observarlo, debatiéndome entre; salir a ahuyentarlo o simple mente pasarle las cuatro llantas encima, pero eso seria imposible con lo de poner en marcha el auto y dirigirme hacia el, seguro se cansaría de esperar su muerte… en todo caso me resigne en solo poner en marcha el auto y seguir hacia la playa…

Después de pocos minutos de viaje llegué a la entrada de La Push, con su letrero desgastado que decía…

"Welcome _The Plush_"

, con unas letras enormes y debajo de el decía el numero de habitantes, los cuales eran pocos…

Luego de pasar el letrero, seguí con dirección recta. Pocos segundos después se podía admirar el amplio océano y el sol que por alguna razón ajena a mis conocimientos había, solo unas cuantas nubes manchaban el cielo… si hoy era un día perfecto…

Me estacione en un área no muy lejana a la orilla de la playa, tome mi libro que estaba sobre el asiento del copito y me dispuse a guardar las llaves en el cenicero del auto. Cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrar una enorme barra de Chocolate Hershey´s a medio comer… _hay, Charlie esta si me la pagas_… pensé al recordar que mi padre era diabético y el doctor el había prohibido toda clase de chucherías.

Tome la barra entre mis manos y salí de el auto, _tal vez mi padre no pueda comer chocolate pero yo si_, me dije y le di un mordisco a este.

-Señorita Swan, que gusto…- saludo una voz de tras de mi. Me gire y le di una sonrisa forzada…

-William, cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames Bella?-le dije a el hombre enorme que me miraba con cara divertida.

- las mismas que yo te he dicho que me llames Billy!- y luego soltó una risita.

-pues tal vez, cuando tu me saludes como Bella yo te saludare como Billy-dije de forma infantil, pero dueño… que si lo soy.

-Bueno, empecemos de nuevo, te parece?- dijo alejándose unos cuantos pasos…

Luego, agacho la cabeza y se aclaro la garganta

-Que sorpresa Bella Swan que la trae por estos umbos?- dijo poniendo cara de sorpresa y confusión, la verdad le salió demasiado fingido… pero fue gracioso

-Hola Billy Black…-solté el saludo y agite una mano-pues, veras y no me creerás-dije juguetona- pero mi mamá me dejo venir sola!, por un momento pensé que no me daría permiso,

-que, bien que te hayan dejado venir pero, que mal que no te pueda acompañar-hizo un puchero para mi gusto algo feo-tengo que ir con Rick, porque ya es padre, puedes creerlo?

-Bueno tu supongo que esta bien. Tiene los suficientes años como para tener una familia…-dije despreocupada, Rick Uley acababa de cumplir los 30 años hace no mas de 2 semanas y William era menor que el unos 2 años y ya tenia a su esposa esperando un hijo-además tu estas en las mismas recuerda que Sarah, también tendrá a tu hijo…-al decirlo su rostro se ilumino con una gran sonrisa

-Lo que sucede es que el ya puede tener a hijo en brazos… - lo corte a media frase al escucharlo.

- Entonces, quiere decir que fue varón?- pregunte con los ojos muy abiertos y una tonta sonrisa.

-Si, en la mañana que fui a visitarlo me encontré con Ráchele en labor de parto.- Se podía decir que el se alegraba por el nuevo miembro de la reserva, solo hacia falta mirarlo a la cara – En un principio pensé que se peleaban, pero luego Rick salió de la casa como bólido y casi se estampa conmigo, tenia que por curandero de la tribu- guardo por un breve momento silencio luego prosiguió- lo hubieras visto parecía que un millón de espíritus(fantasmas) lo seguían-luego soltó una carcajada, yo sin remedio lo seguí con la imagen mental; de un tipo como Rick huir de barios espíritus, con quien sabe que intensiones(N/T: ja ja ja, serán pervertidos?).

-Ay… -soltó William después de rato riendo sin control-y… a todo esto no te gustaría y a conocer el nuevo recluta?-pregunto ya mas calmado, pero la piel morena ahora se veía de un tono muy rojo.

-Mmm… no lo se dije pensativa –lo mejor será que le de espacio para que estén en familia, yo mañana… si puedo, me doy una vuelta con mi familia.-dije incluyendo a René y a Charlie.

.Mmm… pues Charlie ya se te adelanto, ya sebes como corren los rumores y pues Sarah le comento-dijo un tanto avergonzado por el reporte de su esposa a tan solo a mi padre-pero mas tarde yo iría a tu casa para darles las nuevas buenas.

-No te preocupes seguro y mi mamá piensa como yo y les querrá dar privacidad a la familia… ya mañana será otro día- dije acomodando mi libro entre mis brazos

-Bueno ya que la señorita se dispone a empecer con su lectura-dijo con la mirada fija en mi libro- yo me retiro-volvió a posar los ojos en los míos.

-Bueno, pues en todo caso mañana nos vemos-me despedí de el y el dio media vuelta y se dijo a casa de los Uley.

Me asegure de no olvidar nada y camine a paso ligero asía la orilla, pero a medio camino la voz grave de William me paró.

-¡BELLA! TEN CUIDADO, POR FAVOR.-me grito lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escuchara.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza le dije que si y me dispuse a caminar por la oriya de la playa, el viento salado de la costa agitaba mis cabellos y los revolvía, era el momento perfecto para leer… y para soñar. ¿Que será de mi?, ¿acaso llegara a mi una vida fácil, sin que me tenga que deshacer de mis padres, de el lugar donde vivo, de mis amigos- que no son muchos? Pues espero que no…

**Hola!! **

**Para las personas que se preguntan: por que Renne es tan sobre protectora con Bella??**

**La respuesta, es porque cree a esta Renne a la imagen de mi madre-ji ji-y porque en esa historia se cruza en los años de 1980(la época favorita de esta escritora)**

**Un beso vampírico y un abrazo de osezno**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a una mujer estupenda: Stephenie Meyer. Pero, la historia es toda mía.**

**Gracias a los que dejaron su comentario… un besote**

Días de lluvia

_Con un asentimiento de cabeza le dije que si y me dispuse a caminar por la oriya de la playa, el viento salado de la costa agitaba mis cabellos y los revolvía, era el momento perfecto para leer… y para soñar. ¿Que será de mi?, ¿acaso llegara a mi una vida fácil, sin que me tenga que deshacer de mis padres, de el lugar donde vivo, de mis amigos- que no son muchos? Pues espero que no…_

Ya en recorrido seguí con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, ¿estará así de despejado para el crepúsculo? Me pegunte a mi misma, me encantaba el lugar en donde vivía, con lluvia y con olor frasco y a tierra mojada, pero las puestas de Sol en la costa Olimpic eran para llorar. Me fascinaba el cambio de colores del cielo y el bello contraste con las aguas saladas, pero era algo que se necesitaba ver no se decía con simples palabras. _Espero y no se nuble_. Pensé imaginando el atardecer, seria lindo verlo.

Apartando la hermosa vista imaginativa, abrí mi libro y me enfoque en el odio de las familias Montesco y Capuleto.

Encontraba maravilloso que entre dos familias que se declaraban la muerte, una pareja se allá enamorado a pesar de la rivalidad con las que sus familias. Era realmente maravilloso que a pesar que sus los hallan criado adiando a la familia contraria ellos omitieran el odio y a cambio nació un amor puro que dio paso a la tragedia, pero con eso trajo la paz a las dos familias.

Era una sensación de libertad pura el caminar por la arena y leer un buen libro, y aunque al igual me gustaba leer el un cómodo sillón con la chimenea al rojo vivo no se comparaba con la brisa que emanaba el mar, el olor que desprendía.

Ya cuando sentí mis pies pesar, me senté en una roca enorme que prácticamente dividía la playa de la Push con el bosque de Forks. Me quite una de mis zapatillas deportivas y la voltee para sacar dos kilos de arena. Hice el mismo procedimiento con la otra, luego de descansar los pies mire el cielo que me indicaba que pasaba de las dos y en mi casa comíamos a las cinco-cinco y media, y si quería otro viaje a la playa yo sola tenia que presentarme para cuando mi madre empezara a poner la mesa. Pero no quería irme, lo que me esperaba en casa era lo mismo de siempre; televisión, mi vecino idiota (Mike) y pues mi amiga Ángela. Ella era la única que entre todas mis "amigas" la consideraba de verdad, con ella casabas tu parte divertida, alegre y podías contar tus secretos sin que todo el pueblo se enteraba.

Un clara ejemplo de ello era una vez que en una reunión que dio el jefe de la policía-mi padre-me toco ayudar a mi madre con los invitados, que por cortesía le sonreía y salivaba a todo a quien se cruzaba por mi camino… todo iba viento en popa hasta y la chica Martin malinterpreto mi salivo. No me la pude quietar de enzima, tuve que soportar sus chismes por más de 3 horas, hasta que se disculpo cuando vio al Chico Stanley. Al siguiente día todo el pueblo supo de el nuevo proyecto de comprar un auto, esa chica no sabia ocultar nada, y me impresionada el como hacia para hacer hablar a la gente.

En fin me dispuse a caminar un rato mas aun me faltaba la mitad de mi libro, pero si, me alejaba de donde se encontraba mi auto me resultaría agotada a donde lo deje, y aparte ya había caminado unas 3 horas. Lo mas prudente en es asunto era volver, pero quería ver mas. Por lo cual tome la uta mas larga. Por el bosque.

Anteriormente mi padre y yo solíamos tomar caminos largos para apreciar los bellos helechos, los pinos y la fauna, aunque de vez en cuando platicábamos, lo cual era raro, siendo el un hombre serio y no muy amante de las conversaciones y yo una chica que era muy abierta con los demás… bueno excepto mis padre y mis amigos Ángela y Tommy.

Después de unos pocos metros recorridos de bosque, abrí mi libro y quite el separador para volver a sumirme en mi lectura…

.

.

.

.

_Éste, que se hallaba allí presente, sin aguardar otra orden, dijo al punto a los jueces:_

_-Señores, al entrar mi amo en el sepulcro me dio este paquete (escrito, a lo que pienso, de su mano), con prevención de entregarlo a su padre._

_Al abriese el rollo y se vio que contenía la completa historia del suceso; hasta el nombre del boticario que había vendido el veneno, el precio de la droga y la ocasión en que se había usado. Todo quedó tan bien comprendido, tan fuera de duda que, para ver el caso idéntico, sólo hacía falta una cosa, haber estado presente._

_En razón de lo cual, el señor Bartolomé de la Escala (que en esa fecha mandaba en Verona), después de haberse asesorado con los jueces, dispuso que la asistenta de Julieta, por haber ocultado a sus amos el matrimonio clandestino de aquélla y quitar la ocasión de un bien, fuese desterrada; y que Pedro, en consecuencia de haber sólo obedecido a su señor, fuese puesto en libertad. El boticario, preso, sometido a tormento y declarado convicto, sufrió la horca. El buen_

_Padre Lorenzo, en atención a los antiguos servicios que había hecho a la república de Verona y al justo renombre de su vida, fue dejado en paz, sin nota alguna de infamia; pero él, de propia voluntad, se encerró en una pequeña ermita, a dos millas de la población, donde aún vivió cinco o seis años, haciendo ruegos y oraciones continuas. Por lo que hace a los Montescos y Capuletos, derramaron tantas lágrimas a consecuencia de este desgraciado accidente que, desahogada con ellas su cólera, vinieron al fin a reconciliarse, alcanzando así la piedad lo que nunca pudo la prudencia ni el consejo._

_Y para inmortalizar la memoria de esta firme conciliación, ordenó el señor de Verona que los cuerpos de los dos infelices amantes fuesen colocados juntos en el sepulcro que les vio morir, erigido en columna de mármol y cubierto de inscripciones. Así, pues, entre las raras excelencias que se muestran en la ciudad de Verona, ninguna tan célebre existe como el monumento de Romeo y Julieta._

_FIN_

Deje de una solitaria lagrima mojara mi mejilla y serré el libro.

Hice una respiración profunda serrando los ojos, luego de unos segundos los abrí y proseguí con mi camino. Di unos cuantos pasos

Pero, ¿y el camino?...

No, no, _no_… no, el sendero… el sendero.

-Isabella, como eres torpe!- me dije a mi misma, voltee para un lado. Ni rastro del sendero, voltee al otro, nada. Me lleve las manos a la cabeza dejando caer el libro, mi desesperación no tardó en llegar.

-tranquila, Bella, pongamos en practica lo que nos dijo Charlie- me tranquilice a mi misma… _que demonios dijo Charlie?_ cada vez me sentía mas perdida.

Me quede parada en medio de lo que parecía un claro-para mi gusto demasiado desierto- y trate de pensar, que me dijo que hiciera cuando me perdiera.

-trata de ir en dirección fija- esas palabras me las dijo cuando yo tenía 11 años. Me avía perdido por 2 horas en la parte del bosque que esta detrás de mi casa, de la misma forma. Leyendo.

-Si ay sol, síguelo o sigue señales de vida, ya sea un camino, o un arrollo, o mejor aun casa- su mirada era seria pero me hablaba con un cariño. En cambio yo lo miraba con muy poca visión ya que aun seguía llorando-así podrás pedir que te indique en que lugar estas o que te presten un teléfono, y si me hablas a la comisaria.- después me abrazo y beso mis cabellos.

Me llego el sentimiento de soledad, mire a mí alrededor, afortunadamente era la hora de el ocaso. Camine a paso rápido hacia el sol, no sin antes recoger mi novela, la aferre a mi pecho y seguí con mi travesía.

Una vez salí del claro, lo que restaba era fauna verde, muy verde, me entro un miedo inmenso, me aterre por completo cuando mi cerebro proceso que tal vez me encontraba sola en el maldito bosque, decidí apretar el paso para que mi única salida no se esfumara.

Pero en un acto muy propio de mi tropecé con una rama de árbol y cay al suelo a cuatro patas, en un principio me causo gracia la posición en la que caí, pero luego un dolor punzante en mi mano izquierda hiso que se borrara toda marca de burla en mi. Con miedo me senté en el suelo y subí mi mano a la altura de mi rostro para poder examinar la herida.

_Esto necesitara unos puntos_… pensé con miedo al ver que aun tenia incrustado un pedazo de palo, tenia una rasgadura mas, una roca en forma de triangulo se encontraba en el piso justo a un lado mío.

Con mucho cuidado de no lastimarme a mi misma, examine mi otra mano, _bueno, no se ve tan mal que digamos_… y aunque dolía no podría estar como la izquierda, poco a poco me las arregle para que pudiera quedar de rodillas, con mi mano sana saque mi pañuelo el cual se encontraba en mi bolsillo trasero derecho.

La sangre no paraba de salir por mi orificio muy poco profundo, ardía como se hubiera puesto mi palma en un sartén caliente, como pode me levante con mi mirada fija en mi palma.

Tan entretenida estaba que no me di cuenta hacia donde iba, _al sol niña, al sol_… ja, yo me encontraba dándole la espalda. De un solo movimiento me gire y quede frente a el. Pero la luz solar era bloqueada, un estúpido venado, era parecido al que por poco y me mata, -_no le eches la culpa a el, tu eres la descuidada_, empezaba a hartarme de mi misma- solo que este se veía un poco mas pequeño y sus cuernos no eran tan maduros, me le quede mirándolo, era hermoso, pero justo cuando iba a tocarlo, repentinamente corrió, pero en vez de correr hacia el horizonte fue en mi dirección, paso tan de cerca que me hiso perder el equilibrio. Solté un chillido de dolor al caer sobre mi trasero y ambas manos, sentí como si me hubieran puesto 30 kilos en el brazo cuando intente levantarlo. Apreté los dientes y mire mi brazo, intente moverlo pero de nuevo no funciono. _Tendré que húsar férula_, mi muñeca no tenia arreglo, sentía mi hueso salido y como si lo tuviera en la chimenea o en la estufa.

-Te lastimaste, pequeña?- preguntó una voz aguda y musical, que me hizo levantar mi cabeza, para encontrarme con una joven mujer hermosa como los ángeles-no contestas?-volvió a preguntar pero yo estaba aturdida como para hacerlo, pero a cambio me ruborice- ja ja, eres exactamente lo que busco, una hija.

Y dicho eso me tendió su exquisita mano, yo lo dude un breve momento pero luego estire mi mano derecha, ella me sonrió y me dejo ver sus dientes blancos. Me tomo la mano y se dedico a olerla, para luego pasar su lengua por mi palma, me estremecí ante el contacto de su mano y su lengua. Fruncí el seño cuando sentí una ligera succión y trate de alejar mi mano de su tacto, pero no la moví ni en milímetro.

-sabes delicioso, lastima que tenga otro propósito para ti-con una de sus manos se acomodo su enmarañado pero bello y brillante cabello rojizo detrás de su oreja, me sonrió de manera alegre pero la sonrisa no llego a sus ojos. Pues ellos se notaban tristes-are que no sea tan doloroso, lo prometo.

-qu… e, que quieres?... no… me… dolerá? A que te refieres? –me las arregle para hablar, volví a tratar de quitar mi mano, pero solo conseguí que me ciñera mas.

- Tu serás el remplazo de Kelly, una vez estés mejor yo te lo explicare todo-no me dio tiempo de reaccionar o asimilar sus palabras, me tomo de la cintura y me puso su helada mano en mi cuello, para darse paso a un costado de este y posar su boca fría en el… y luego morder.

**Wow me canse, pero me gusto!!**

**Y, a ustedes? Que les pareció?**

**Dejen su comentario… si quieren que suba pronto. Se puede más de uno.**

**Un beso vampírico y un abrazo de osezno**

**Elizabeth **


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de está historia no me pertenecen fueron creados por una mujer muy talentosa y genial: Stephenie Meyer… Pero eso si, "la historia es toda mía".**

**Naci para ti**

**Lo que ella me hizo**

*****

_- Tu serás el remplazo de Kelly, una vez estés mejor yo te lo explicare todo-no me dio tiempo de reaccionar o asimilar sus palabras, me tomo de la cintura y me puso su helada mano en mi cuello, para darse paso a un costado de este y posar su boca fría en el… y luego morder._

*****

No lo negare por un momento, su boca causo que me sintiera cohibida pero luego el dolor aumento de forma punzante, llegue a pensar que después de incrustar sus dientes en mi, arranco la porción que tenia en la boca.

Lo único salió de mi boca fue un fuerte suspiro, solo podía soltar el aire, no tenia el valor ni el aire para gritar. Sentía el fuerte dolor sobre mi cuello, pero aun ella estaba conectada a mí. Trate de apartarla con la fuerza que en ese entonces tenia mi cuerpo, pero ella enrosco sus brazos fuerte mente en torno a mi espalda, se sentía como si una de las estatuas de un cementerio hubiera cobrado vida y me atrajeran a ella, se podía percibir el frio de sus brazos…

Pero el dolor aumento cuando por fin me soltó, mi cuerpo colapso en el suelo polvoriento, dolió el impacto ya que sentí aun más dolor al chocar mi cabeza con alguna de las piedras de este.

Trate de girar mi cuerpo para ver a mi atacante mas sin embargo este estaba inerte, pero cuando lo logré una ráfaga de fuego recorrió mi cuello total mente. Me ardía de forma infernal, por lo que lleve mis manos a el, aparte el fino collar que traía y tal vez fue el efecto de el dolor pero sentí que en uno de sus costados se encontraba despedazado, con tontas intenciones hice precio en el para restaurarlo pero solo causo mas dolor. Un gemido de dolor se escapo de entre mis labios, pero mi boca no emitía el dolor que quería representar.

No lo soporte mas, trate de abrir mis ojos, y allí estaba ella mirándome con sus ojos ahora totalmente oscurecidos y tapándose la boca, trate de decirle algo, pero mi boca se inundo se liquido sabor oxidado. Tosí pero lo único que logre fue que entrara aquella sustancia se adentrara sin permiso y me atragantara con ella.

Muy lentamente la mujer que anteriormente me había atacado se aproximo a mí, se arrodilló a un lado de mi cuerpo para luego apartar mechones de cabello de mi rostro.

-No te preocupes, luego de esto no quedara rastro de dolor-y aun que sus ojos me mostraban ser fieros y peligrosos su rostro y facciones demostraban dulzura-se que esto será duro pero no me apartare de ti…-tomo una de mis manos que se encontraba en mi cuello, la miro, la olio y lamio la sangre que tenia.

-No te preocupes, te ayudare-hizo una mueca de preocupación en su perfecto rostro-si no lo hago me temo que tu agonía será más.

Lo último que pude apreciar fue; su rebelde cabello rojizo volando hacia mí, convirtiéndose en una ráfaga de fuego que en cualquier momento se impactaría en mí y traería la muerte.

Tomó mi brazo con ambas manos; una la situó un poco mas abajo del mi codo y la otra se aferro a mi mano, ahora su piel. Yo sabia que no resistiría otro ataque similar de al de mi cuello, mas sin embargo no tenia el aire, la fuerza ni el valor para hacérselo saber, por lo que decidí que eso le pondría fin a mi vida. Lentamente y con mas delicadeza que antes incrusto sus afilados dientes en la sensible piel de mi muñeca, en un principio se sintió como si tan solo me hubiera raspado con pavimento, pero fue cambiado por ardor, como un tubo oxidado con la punta carcomida, incrustándome en piel. No logaba ver nada, las lágrimas nublaban mi vista, pero sentía el gélido tacto de mi atacante, sus labios fuertemente pegados a mi muñeca absorbiendo y alejando la sangre de mí. Poco a poco se me iban las fuerzas para tratar ver, los gemidos de dolor fueron silenciados por la falta de aire, las ganas inmensas de regurgitar fueron opacadas por una intensa oscuridad.

_He de morir… _

_._

_._

_._

POV _Victoria_…

Me encontraba en el bosque con el frágil cuerpo de mi linda Kelly incipiente entre mis brazo, no podía respirar debido a que mi recién adquirida hija se encontraba sangrando…

_Solo espero haberlo hecho bien…_

Y aunque no bebí un poquito más de un litro y medio… casi dos, de su sangre no alcanzaba para que entrara en coma, no dejaría que nada me la quitara de mis brazos de nuevo. Si alcanzaba para dejarla más que inconsciente el tiempo que durara su transformación para que fiera igual que yo.

La acomode entre mis brazos y me interne aun más entre el bosque, corrí alrededor de 10 minutos para poder abandonar la aldea de humanos, corrí a lo que seria nuestro nuevo hogar.

Al pasar no mucho rato corriendo a velocidad inhumana, llegamos lo que era Port Ángeles, siguiendo el olor salado pronto llegamos a los muelles. En una de las partes no muy apartadas del bosque deje el cuerpo de mi tranquila hija sobre un tronco lo bastante inclinado como para que no la vieran y se encontrara a salvo. Sin antes darle un último vistazo me dirigí en busca de un bote cómodo para que mi acompañante no tuviera que estar molesta, porque a pesar de estar inconsciente yo le daría lo mejor.

Corrí y al estar lo suficientemente cerca de los muelles inhale profundamente limpiando mis fosas nasales de la sangre ya no fresca de Kelly, camine a paso "humano" y me dedique a mirar los botes, algunos daba pena míralos demasiado pequeños y sucios no tenían el suficiente espacio como para que mi niña estuviera acostada y yo manejara(N/T:Lanchas de pesca) otros parecía eran los adecuados pero no para llevar a alguien tan importante y que estuviera a gusto, era humana y por el momento no todo le parecería cómodo, así que los descarte. Otros tenían el tamaño perfecto, pero eran demasiado ostentosos, llamaban la atención (N/T: Jates).

-Perfecto- me dije a mi misma.

¿Pero y si no era lo suficiente para mi niña? o ¿si no tiene espacio suficiente? Di un par de pasos y de un brinco, y ya estaba dentro de el, tenia una habitación externa con un volante y con una decena de palancas de todo tamaño, parecía cómoda, pero solo había un asiento de cuero que estaba en medio de a habitación y una banca pegada a la pared. _No salió tan perfecto después de todo_, pensé. Pero cuando salí de la pequeña habitación, mi atención fue atraída por una puerta de madera con una ventana de forma circular que permitía ver unas escaleras que iban en descenso. Abrí la puerta de madera y camine por un diminuto pasillo para luego bajar por ellas.

Mi sonrisa se formo cundo me encontré con un pequeño recibidor integrado por un sillón individual y otro para tres personas. No muy a gusto, pero estará bien.

Seguí con mi recorrido y encontré tres puertas con dos de ellas abiertas; la primera era un baño con todo y bañera, y la segunda era una habitación de buen tamaño con una hermosa cama King size un buró con una lámpara, un ropero y un juego de sillas con su mesita, no me sorprendió ver todo con colores similares y decoraciones de muy buen gusto, pero si el como todo había cambiado desde 1945 a este año… a 1984.

Con mi hallazgo me dieron ganas de saltar de la emoción, porque a pesar de no tener a mi hija conmigo aun seguía siendo una buena madre.

Con una feliz sonrisa me dirigí de nuevo a la superficie, subí por las escaleras pero antes de siquiera tocar la manija de la puerta una vibración del suelo me indico que alguien cavaba de entrar en mi bote.

Cuando lo vi atreves de la ventana me prepare para sacarlo fuera de ahora mi propiedad, pero primero le di la oportunidad para escapar. Al parecer el intruso no se dio cuenta de mi presencia al abrir la puerta, porque se acerco a uno de los extremos del bote y soltó una soga que se encontraba sujeta a un tronco del muelle, camino con la mirada fija en el horizonte, se metió en la pequeña habitación y sacando unas llaves de su pantalón introdujo una en el la abertura y empujó una palanca de las grandes hacia delante, tomo el volante entre sus dos manos y el bote avanzó.

-Que tonto- hablo mara si mismo, jalo la palanca y el bote se detuvo. Dio la vuelta y por fin me miro, primero se sorprendió pero luego su cara combi a total… estupidez.

-No es que no te quiera aquí preciosa, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?- una sonrisa idiota apareció en su cara y avanzo un paso.

-Matarte- le respondí antes de atacar su cuello, esta vez no tuve que tener cuidado con la piel, de cualquier forma moriría, trató de apartarme pero solo consiguió que apretara mas fuerte el pedazo de carme que tenia en mi boca y empezar a succionar mi alimento. Y aunque trato de apartarme con "fuertes" golpes en mi pecho y puntapiés no causo nada.

Una vez el cuerpo del humano estuvo seco le quite su chequera y lo empuje a un extremo de la habitación. Me quite mi chaqueta y la deje el sillón individual, para ir por mi pequeña he irnos a casa.

En el camino me tope con la mirada de una mujer joven que me miraba de manera examinante, al parecer mis pantalones de mezclilla raidos y mi blusa negra no le fueron de su agrado pues puso una expresión de asco. Le sostuve la mirada ella palideció y la aparto. Demasiado tarde, bruja…

De un rápido movimiento estaba frente a ella, le tardo mas de dos segundos reconocerme, pero cuando lo hizo se sorprendió, le regale una sonrisa traviesa, y puse mis manos en sus hombros para luego empujarla, ella que se encontraba en la orilla de las rocas con vista a el muelle cayo liberando un grito que creo que las personas de por aquí no escucharían-el lugar estaba casi solo- y cuando azotó en el suelo se escucho el "crack" y deduje que fue una pierna, la altura no era tanta como para morir y no fue la espalda por la posición en la que cayo… creo.

Se escucharon unos pasos curiosos y yo me retire del lugar.

Al encontrar a mi niña solita, con su respiración débil… por poco y lloro, pues eso era vampíricamente imposible. Tome su cuerpo con fragilidad y lo acomode entre mis brazos, ese seria su hogar.

Corrí con delicadeza por lo poco que faltaba para llegar al bote, y por los gritos de las persona seguro habían encontrado a la tipa fracturada, no me importo en lo mas mínimo el saber su estado, pero por su culpa tuve que rodear las rocas y los locales para pasar desapercibida.

Lo primero que hice en estar de vuelta en el bote fue acostar a Kelly en la cama y no pude resistirme en arropar y besar a mi frente, porque a pesar de no sentir frio en su estado, no pude resistirme en hacerlo y revivir viejos momentos.

Salí de la habitación y me dirige de mando e imite los movimientos del humano y di marcha al bote. Después de todos me sirvió De vez en cuando le daba pequeñas visitas a mi hija, la tomaba en brazos y la mecía, la dejaba en posiciones que parecían cómodas y volvía al a dirigir el bote, a la mitad del camino tire el cuerpo del humano por la borda sin fijarme si flotaba o no y seguí mi camino hasta llegar a Bellingham, al llegar allí fui por ropa para mi hija y para mi. Por no saber los gustos de vestir de mi niña robe todo tipo de atuendos, eso me entristeció, no saber que es lo que le gusta a una hija me hizo sentir una mala madre, pero me reconforto el hecho de conocerla y saber todo de ella, sus gustos, sus modos, sus diversiones, sus pasatiempos, todo, todo lo quería saber.

**Bueno, pues mil perdones por dejarlas sin noticias de mi así, pero compréndanme aun estoy en la escuela y ya estoy para graduarme… de secundaria, pero lago es algo.**

**NOTA PARA "DIANA": Chica, para saber que eres tu escribe tu nombre en la primer línea que aparece… de otra forma ¿Cómo se que eres tu, pendeja?... pero que bueno que me lees, te mando un beso y no hables con extraños -**_**lo dijo enserio-**_**, Cuídate**

**NOTA PARA "Rosett": ¿lo ves? Ya hice mi buena acción del año… ya regañe a la Lost por wey. Te amo nena**.


End file.
